mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bump
''Mr. Bump ''is the sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Bump *'Color': Blue, Now Dark Blue. *'shape': Round *'Gender': Male *Hair: None(Book Version) Unknown if he has any(Show Version) *Relatives: Little Miss Whoops (sister) *Love: Little Miss Helpful *Friends: Mr. Strong, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Grumble(one-sided) the rest of the characters *Height: About 3 feet tall. *Weight: Above Average *Rivals: Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Grumble(one-sided) *Release date: 1971 *'Job': having Accidents and being bumped *Features: bandages around the body. *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Aaron Albertus (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) Story Poor Mr. Bump - he’s always covered in bandages. He just can’t avoid bumping into things. His accident-prone nature has cost him many jobs; but his luck changes when Mr. Barley the farmer employs him to work in his apple orchard. Now our bumping beauty spends his time wandering around the orchard, and knocking all the apples off the trees. Mr Bump can be found in capsules. It is considered a rare. About Him -Lives:HappyLand -Home:An extremly nice home (Until he has accidents) -Realitives:Little Miss Bump -Job:Apple picker 2008: -Lives:Dillydale -Home:A house with a bandeged roof -Car: a bumper car -Job:Piano mover (Jobs),painter (Paint),construction worker (Construction and Jobs),wasp nest remover (Pests),reporter (Toys, Supermarket, Full Moon,Airport) International publications & translations Mr. Bump appears under the titles *Monsieur Malchance(French) *Don Pupas (Spanish) *Meneer Pech/Meneertje Bots (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Σκουντούφλης (Greek) *意外先生 (Taiwan) *꽈당씨 (Korean) *Mr. Hergwd (Welsh) *Unser Herr Schussel (German) *Fætter Bumle (Danish) *מר נזק Mar Nezek-Mr. Damage (Hebrew) *ドジドジくん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Barley *Farm Dog *Farmers Wife (metioned) Mr. Bump's portrait is also seen to hang on Dr. Makeyouwell's office wall in the story of Mr. Bounce. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Bump Saturday *Mr. Birthday *Mr. Bump and the Knight *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Fussy *Mr. Worry *Little Miss Birthday *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Whoops *Little Miss Splendid and the Princess *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bump Goes On a Trip(TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day(TV)(cameo) *What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident(TV) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day(TV) *He...Hello Little Miss Shy(TV) *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday(TV) *Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet(TV)(Flashback) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson(TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid(TV) *Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All(TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair(TV)(cameo) *A Big Surprise For Mr. Mean(TV) Mr. Bump Loses his Memory In a book of the Mr. Men Library, Mr. Bump appeared in a new book - Mr. Bump Loses His Memory - in which he falls out of his bedroom window and bump his head, promptly causing him to lose his memory. He is told, by Mr. Muddle that his name is, in fact, Mr. Careful, causing our confused Mr. Bump to try several jobs for which great care is needed, such as carrying eggs and delivering milk in glass bottles. His memory is restored when he walks into a tree... and then he promptly falls into a river. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Bump is a regular character. He kept his looks except he is dark blue and one of his bandages is gone (However the third bandage missing was a common gag in the books and older cartoons) and is always having accidents. Like Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Small, his favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches, as mentioned in the Beach episode. He lives in a square house with a black chimney and a bandaged roof. Often, Little Miss Whoops (or Little Miss Helpful) is the cause of his accidents. He also lives next door to his sister, Little Miss Whoops, as stated on the Cartoon Network website. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Aaron Albertus and Simon Greenall. Trivia First Appearance: Physical He is one of the seven blue characters. In the LIttle MIss Trouble Book he is shown to bump people. Never shown in The Mr. Men Show. It is said that his best friend is Mr. Strong....even though Mr. Strong(like most of the other characters) doesn't seem to care that Mr. Bump gets hurt much. He use the parachute at the end of Flying. He doesn't get hurt in Food. They didn't see Mr. Bump without his bandages yet in the show but in the books he is seen without at the beginning of his book and in Miss Naughty's story. He is clumsier than Mr. Clumsy. The only time he didn't appear was in Hats. He had been caught into different shapes and objects like a book in Books, a can in Paint and Canned Goods, A Curtain in Sun & Moon and a package in Post Office. He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose, but in a few clips in the early sketches it shows his nose. He yells like a maniac when moving fast (Lake, Jobs, Chores, Superstore, Birthday, Wildlife, Cars, The Dark, Shoes, Toys, Up And Down, Sun & Moon, Supermarket, Skyscrapers, Getting Around, Clocks, Trees, Goo, Lunch, Travel (shortly), Bad Weather and in a muffled tone in Beach). Many Mr. Men and Little Misses don't care if he gets hurt. He was seen with out his bandages with blonde hair in episode (voices) Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Worry and Mr. Impossible are the only ones that care if he gets hurt. He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and had bad manners, but he is one of the 7 heads who shouts his name when he farts. He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) He may have a crush on Little Miss Helpful or Little Miss Calamity. In the books, he didn't just get accidents, he also sometimes made them as well, but in Food he caused an accident. His Homestar Runner counterpart is The Cheat because they both have dolls so you can "harm" them. His Peanuts counterpart is Charlie Brown because they're both unlucky. His George of the Jungle counterpart is George because they both get hurt all the time. His Roary counterpart is Tin Top because they're both blue and unlucky. His Total Drama counterpart is Tyler because they both wear bandages and have an accident prone His Simpsons counterpart is Hans Moleman because they both have an accident prone. His Squid and Frog counterpart is Frog because they both get hurt alot. His Happy Tree Friends counterpart is Cuddles because they both get hurt all the time. His Tom & Jerry counterpart is Tom because they both scream and get hurt. His SpongeBob SquarePants counterpart is Plankton because they both scream. His Spyro counterpart is Hunter because they are both clumsy and get hurt easily. His Mickey Mouse counterpart is Goofy because they both get hurt easily. His Disney Counterpart is Pain from Hercules because they both get themselves in painful situations. His Drake & Josh counterpart is Josh Nichols because they're both unfortunate, get hurt, and scream. His Chowder counterpart is Mung Dall because they both are blue and get hurt a lot. His Old Abe The Movie counterpart is Chia because they are clumsy and get hurt. His Pride & Prejudice counterpart is Mr. Collins because they both scream and get hurt. His Toy Story counterpart is Woody and Slinky because all 3 get hurt. His Nutcracker Prince counterpart is the Mouse King because they're both unfortunate and get hurt. His Thomas & Friends counterpart is Thomas because both are blue, main characters and get hurt. Mr. Bump is one Mr. Man that is seen with Mr. Strong. (Paint, Resturaunts, Car Wash, Fruit, Skyscrapers.) He's turned into many items. In Mr. Grumble's Holiday, Mr. Bump swore that he owed his life him. He has been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy in Wildlife. His Sesame Street Counterpart is Grover because they are both blue and clumsy. His Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles counterpart is Michelangelo because they scream and get hurt. His Mario series counterpart is Wario and Waluigi because all 3 scream and get hurt. See also * Roger Hargreaves * Adam Hargreaves External links * Official Mr. Men website * Read Mr. Bump Loses His Memory Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Fan Favorite Category:Bandaged up characters